


Guitar Heroes

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's girlfriend has come over and it's the first time she's ever played Guitar Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea came to me whilst I was playing Guitar Hero the other week with my other half. Have you ever had an idea hit you forcibly that it almost feels so real? That's what happened when this idea struck me! It was almost an 'That's So Raven' moment xD 
> 
> Anyhoo, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy this little ball of fluffiness.

“Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil? Can you answer the intercom? I’m in the middle of a song here, and I really don’t want to pause it,” yelled Dan as he sharply pulled his guitar hero controller 

“What did your last servant die of?” Phil yelled back from the kitchen where he was in the middle of brewing one of his exotic teas. 

“He hasn’t yet!” Dan yelled back. “Oh fuck it, now you’ve made me fluff up my note streak.” 

The intercom buzzed again, and with a sigh, Phil whipped out of the kitchen and hastily picked up the intercom’s receiver. 

“Hello?” said Phil half expecting it to be another hawker or charity collector.

“Hi, is that Phil? It’s Eden, erm, is Dan home?” 

“Oh, hey Eden, yeah he’s here, hold on I’ll buzz you in.” 

Phil held down the button, allowing Dan’s girlfriend access. He then trudged down the stairs to open the front door. 

“Hey, come in, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” said Phil genially as he pulled the door open wider. 

“Thank you, it’s nice to finally meet you too,” said Eden with a smile as she stepped over the threshold into the home of Dan Howell and Phil Lester. 

They’d met at a local Starbucks a few months back, and had hit it off almost instantly. Since then they’d had many more coffee dates cozily snuggled up together in a quiet corner, chatting animatedly about their lives. Eden was a rather talented pianist and Flute player, and had just finished studying Music and Psychology at York University. Dan had remarked the fact that she could play the piano, and couldn’t wait to hear her play something for him - which at the time, had caused the young lady to blush. 

Finally, when Dan had told Phil about Eden, he’d insisted that Dan invite the young lady over, instead of keep meeting her at Starbucks. So Dan had done just that, trouble was, Dan had completely forgotten that she was due to come over. 

“Phiiiiiiiil, who was that? Is everything alright? You haven’t been mugged on the doorstep have you?” Dan called out loudly above the music that was blearing from the TV. 

“I’m fine, and it was your girlfriend on the doorstep, we’re just getting acquainted,” yelled Phil from the top of the stairs. 

*CRASH* went the guitar controller as it hit the wood flooring. Dan came flying out of the living room into the hall. 

“Oh my Lord, Eden, I’m so pleased to see you,” said Dan as he threw his arms around her slim waist, and buried his face in her long light brown hair. Eden tentatively put her arms around Dan’s neck and held on. It was the first time that they’d properly embraced like this as they’d always been careful in public, just in case a fan had recognised Dan, neither of them wanted to kick up a shit-storm as a result. Eden had to admit, Dan smelt good and he was so warm and soft, and Jesus, he gave such good hugs. 

Smirking, Phil retreated to the kitchen leaving the lovebirds alone. 

******

A while later and they were in the living room snuggled up on the sofa together.

“I know it’s only been forty-eight hours since I last spoke to you, but I’ve really missed you,” Dan whispered. 

“Awww, I missed you too,” said Eden a slight blush gracing her cheeks. “I’m sorry if I interrupted your game.” 

“My what - oh! Oh yeah!” said Dan as he realised his guitar controller was still lying on the floor where he’d left it previously, the TV screen was now displaying a wallpaper of a mountain range. 

“Would you like to play Guitar Hero with me?” asked Dan. 

“Erm, sure, I’ve never played it before though,” said Eden. 

“It’s easy, just watch me,” replied Dan with a smile. 

Dan picked up the guitar controller and immediately the screen jumped into life again. 

“Wow, okay, so that’s a bit louder than I was expecting,” said Dan more to himself than his guest. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV down a little. 

“Okay, so the aim is to strum all the notes correctly that appear on the screen. See, you have all these coloured buttons on the neck,” said Dan indicating to the buttons. “Then you have to strum using this strum bar on the body, at the same time you press the correct colour button and that’ll play the note.” 

“Okay, I think I’ve got it,” smiled Eden. 

Dan smiled widely and chose a song to play. 

******

A few songs later, and Dan was just about ready to relinquish the guitar controller.

“Ready?” asked Dan.

“Ready,” replied Eden. 

Eden slipped the shoulder strap over her shoulder, positioned her fingers on the coloured buttons on the neck, and held the strum bar between her thumb and index finger as she waited for the guitar track to load up. As soon as the song kicked in all that could be heard was groans and squeaks as bum note after bum note was hit, after about a minute, the crowd on the screen started to boo and the song ended. 

Eden could feel heat travelling across her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands as a wave of embarrassment engulfed her. 

“Hey, no, don’t be embarrassed, it’s not an easy game to play. I should have chosen an easier song for you try, hold on.” 

Dan fiddled with the settings for a minute realising that he’d likely left the game on hard, when in fact he should have reset it back to easy. Once he’d done that, he handed the controller back. 

“There, try that,” said Dan grinning impishly. 

Eden tried again. She did a little better this time around, still the odd burble or squeak blurted from the screen, but she made it through the song - just. 

“That was better, well done babe,” said Dan proudly. 

“Can I try again, please?” asked Eden in exhilaration. 

“Of course you can, use the strum bar to scroll through the songs,” instructed Dan. 

After having picked a song, Eden quickly drew her hair back in a hair tie and resolutely concentrated at the task in hand. 

After a multitude of squeaks and burbles, the song ended after about a minute and a half. Loud booing issued from the speaker of the TV, and flicker of annoyance and frustration flickered across Eden’s face. 

She felt Dan step up quietly behind her, his left hand covered hers, his fingers sat lightly on top of hers. His right hand sat lightly on top of her own. 

“Dan what are -” 

“Sshh, go with it,” he whispered back causing a shiver to ricochet it’s way down her spine. 

Together they chose a song, and together they played it. Dan’s fingers quickly drummed against Eden’s making sure she pressed the correct coloured notes, his right hand guided her own up and down on the strum bar. Her heart felt like it was beating a tattoo in her chest, being this close proximity to Dan was driving her senses overboard. After about a ninety seconds a ‘50 Note Streak’ flashed up on the screen, and star power was activated, Dan sharply pulled the guitar controller upwards, causing Eden to stumble a little backwards into Dan’s solid chest causing her to blush a little. Thirty seconds later a ‘100 Note Streak’ flashed up on the screen, and Eden couldn’t help the grin that slid across her face. She had to admit, this was the most romantic way she’d ever played a computer game before. When the song came to an end, Eden felt a little breathless. 

“Thank you,” said Eden softly.

“For what?” asked Dan who didn’t seem to be in any hurry to disentangle himself. 

“Helping me to play,” whispered Eden. 

She felt his fingers interlace with his own on both hands, and he pulled her back tighter against his chest and held her there. She turned her head so she could see his face, but lips crashed against her own, her right hand broke free of his and found it’s way to the back of his neck and she held him tightly. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart due to a throat being cleared in the doorway. 

Phil stood there smirking at them both. Eden felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. 

“Thought I’d let you know, dinner’s ready,” said Phil grinning at them both. “I hope you like Mexican.” 

“I love it, thank you, Phil,” said Eden happily. 

Eden made to follow Phil out of the living room, but Dan pulled her back and held her against him again, a huge smile that made both his eyes and nose crinkle up graced his features. A huge smile lit up Eden’s features, her blue eyes twinkled happily. Blue met brown and lips moved against lips for a moment.

“Come on, let’s go eat before Phil goes on the warpath,” chuckled Dan as he led her towards the kitchen.


End file.
